Una Buena Lección
by Lucania
Summary: Svana Escudo Largo soportó por muchos años las injusticias y abusos a los que le sometía Haelga, ya no podía soportarlo, no sabía que hacer. Para fortuna de ella, un estrafalario sangre de dragón había hecho una parada por Riften. El hombre, se mostró dispuesto a ayudarla a cambiar su situación, y de manera peculiar darle un pequeño escarmiento a esa fiel devota a Dibella.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y el maravilloso universo de Skyrim pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Bethesda. Sólo un personaje es de mi invención. No, no obtengo septims ni otro tipo de moneda con este intento de historia.

**NdA**: Pero qué majadera he sido al no agradecer anteriormente sus reviews, muchas gracias por tomarse unos minutos en comentar mi trabajo. Me alegra que haya sido de su agrado.

Bueno, otra idea alocada mía, basada en otra misión secundaria. Sí, de nuevo tenemos a Freyr y su excéntrica manera de asistir a otros en momentos de dificultad. Este fic lo divido en capítulos para hacerlo menos tedioso de leer.

**Advertencia**: Situaciones y menciones de travesuras adultas. Nada explícito.

* * *

**Un Buen Escarmiento**

**Por: **_Lucania_

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué hay para cenar?**_  
_

Riften no era precisamente su lugar predilecto para hospedarse, se trataba de un sitio que sucumbió a la podredumbre de la corrupción, una urbe donde el delito abundó, un sitio sumido bajo el repulsivo velo de la impunidad. Además, el que todo estuviera construido sobre agua le daba cierto aire de inseguridad, en más de una ocasión tropezó con maderas sueltas en la parte inferior haciéndole caer al agua.

Pero en ese sitio tan despreciable, habitaban algunos buenos amigos, y no vacilaba en darles una visita de vez en cuando.

Estaba Mjoll la Leona, esa valiente y bella mujer con su amigo pagafantas Aerin, o la feliz pareja reptiliana conformada por Talen–Jei y Kerava en la Abeja y el Dardo, o Michell y sus niños en el orfanato, donde se dio a la satisfactoria labor de llevarles pequeños regalos.

En su hogar se encontraba Iona, su edecán, a la cual en su cabeza le apodaba "Lydia 2". En el centro había hecho amistad con algunos mercaderes y vagabundos, pero Freyr nunca había explorado a fondo ese lugar.

Pensó que sería bueno aprovechar el momento para hacerlo.

Fue entonces que prestó atención a una casa enorme, casi frente a la suya llamada "El Albergue de Haelga". Una vez dentro, se encontró con una mujer rubia y bastante atractiva, al mirar a su alrededor pensó que se trataba de una posada-bar.

_–Una posada frente a otra..._ –Pensó el sangre de dragón, luego de eso alzó los hombros– _Suena lógico._

–Soy Haelga y este es mi albergue ¿te puedes quedar? no, no puedes. –La mujer dijo de inmediato en una singular muestra de "bienvenida", en cuanto el guerrero puso una mano en la mesa de recepción.

–Wow –Freyr dejó caer la quijada–. Supongo que esta adorable posada sobresale por su hospitalidad ¿eh? Bueno ¿qué es este lugar entonces?

Haelga se recargó en su mesa y mirando de una manera un poco despectiva, contestó –Es un lugar para los mercaderes y pescadores que trabajan duro. Definitivamente no es lugar para ti.

–No soy comerciante ni pescador, pero suelo trabajar –el caballero dijo resignado– viendo que no cumplo con todos los requisitos, me retiro entonces.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida cuando escuchó unas risas masculinas y unos forcejeos. Freyr se acercó a la zona de convivencia, de donde provenían los sonidos.

El fuerte olor a alcohol se hizo notar, eso, junto con humanos, elfos y argonianos hablando de skooma y temáticas bastante adultas daba la impresión de que el sitio se trataba más bien de una taberna barata.

–Toma tu asqueroso aguamiel y déjame –Svana, una mujer joven con apariencia un poco demacrada discutía con un hombre de aspecto turbio, éste la sostenía de su muñeca pretendiendo sentarla en su regazo.

–Preciosa, el aguamiel no sabe lo mismo sin algo de carne fresca que lo acompañe ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo un rato? puede que incluso disfrutes de mi presencia, y luego tal vez de otras cosas.

El aberrante hombre la acercó a él de un jalón y le plantó un beso, ella reaccionó tomando un tarro y golpeando fuertemente la cabeza calva del sujeto.

–¡Perra! –Gritó furioso el petulante nórdico. Sin soltar a la muchacha, levantó una mano para asestarle una bofetada, sin éxito. Su brazo fue detenido por el agarre firme del sangre de dragón.

–¿Pero que hay para cenar? ¡Hay cerdo! –Freyr fingió sorpresa.

El patán soltó de muy mala gana a Svana y encaró al joven liberando también su muñeca –Esto no te concierne bebedor de leche.

–¡Y el cerdo insulta! Qué lindo.

Las personas a su alrededor se estremecieron ante la inminente pelea. Ese tipo de eventos eran comunes en Riften, pero no por eso menos desagradables.

–¿Quieres que resolvamos esto a golpes? ¿Eh? No durarías ni tres segundos –desafió el sujeto.

–Mira –Freyr levantó una mano en defensa– ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas a la doncella en paz? Ella te dijo que la dejes sola.

–Lo que suceda entre ella y yo no es tu asunto, güerito –El tipo subió los puños frente a su cara, preparado para una típica lucha de cantina.

El Dovahkiin no estaba impresionado, el hombre frente a él apenas podía mantenerse de pie. –Tu pose deja claro que no estás en condiciones de pelear, que eres malo ¿qué digo malo? pésimo para flirtear, y que seguramente sufres de eyaculación precoz.

¡Uh! –Todos en el recinto exclamaron, a excepción de Haelga y Svana. El sujeto emitió un ronco grito al momento de lanzarse al ataque. A Freyr, le bastó con hacerse a un lado y dar una zancadilla para hacer a su oponente caer de cara a una mesa.

Pero eso no iba a detener al tipo. Bañado en vino y con la cara llena de queso Eidar, sacó una pequeña daga que se encontraba oculta bajo la armadura de su muslo. Dio media vuelta y se abalanzó una vez más hacia Freyr, esta vez con la intención de darle una apuñalada.

Freyr podía fácilmente tirarlo o matarlo haciendo uso de su Thu'um, pero más que dañar pretendía dar un escarmiento. Simplemente tomó la mano que sostenía el arma, se posicionó detrás del contrincante y le torció el brazo, provocándole un dolor agudo que lo hizo soltar el objeto punzocortante y emitir un agudo chillido. Para rematar, estrelló la calva del hombre sobre la mesa y lo retuvo ahí.

–Estás quedando en ridículo, amigo –susurró el guerrero al oído del otro nórdico– ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa? Y toma un baño, por favor, apestas a queso.

–Bien bien, me rindo. Sólo déjame.

–Ah ah... ¿Antes no debes decir algo, mi estimado? –el sangre de dragón no accedería a soltarlo así por nomás.

–Púdrete –el rostro del hombre cambió a una mueca de dolor cuando su sometedor torció de nuevo su brazo–. ¡Ah! ¡De acuerdo! Svana, lo siento. No volveré más por aquí.

Satisfecho con la reacción, Freyr se quitó de encima y lo soltó. El acosador sin decir otra palabra abandonó el albergue.

–Espero que estés contenta, Svana –Haelga se acercó con los brazos cruzados–. Acabas de quitarnos a un buen cliente.

La muchacha no ocultó su indignación –Pero ¿no viste acaso lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Esperabas a que le concediera a ese animal acceso a hacerme lo que quisiera? Qué bueno que él estaba aquí –la joven señaló a su salvador.

–Eso, Svana, son gajes del oficio, y esos "animales" son los que mantienen este negocio. Tenlo en mente antes de portarte como una fiera. –La mujer volteó a ver a Freyr– Y a ti te dejé claro que no puedes estar aquí, parece que solo viniste a causar problemas.

–Sí, sí –el Dovahkiin alzó las dejas y entrecerró los ojos–. De mejores lugares me han sacado –declaró antes de abandonar el lugar.

Temprano en la madrugada, Freyr se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama en Villa Melosa, pero se encontraba lejos de descansar. En esa noche, su vampirismo le ocasionó una sed que le costaba mucho trabajo reprimir.

En contadas ocasiones, bebía la sangre de los enemigos que parecían gozar de buena salud e higiene, pero luego de pasar más de dos semanas sin probar bocado, ese deseo le ocasionó molestias. Y dado a sus principios morales, no irrumpiría en casas ajenas para morder los apetitosos cuellos de personas inocentes.

Tal vez una larga caminata nocturna por Riften lo distraería de sus pensamientos.

Deleitado por el dulce aroma de la noche, Freyr emprendió su marcha sin rumbo fijo. Su fino oído percibió el débil sollozo de una mujer.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Se puede hacer algo.**

Al acercarse al origen del preocupante sonido, no le sorprendió que se tratase nada más ni nada menos que Svana. Intuyó que seguramente se debía por los acontecimientos de hace varias horas.

Sentada y con las manos cubriendo su rostro, la joven no pareció detectar la presencia del hombre hasta que éste habló.

–Hey ¿qué sucede? –El rubio se agachó e inclinó su cabeza para mirar el rostro de la muchacha.

–¡Es Haelga, la odio! –respondió Svana sin levantar la mirada.

–Bueno, sí, pero ¿por qué sigues trabajando ahí? ¿Qué te tiene atada a ese lugar?

–¡No entiendes! –la camarera alzó su cabeza y golpeó sus rodillas con las palmas de sus manos– Haelga es mi tía, ella me acogió cuando mis padres murieron, pero ¿cómo iba a saber que ella es una mujer tan detestable? –usó el puño de su blusa para limpiarse las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos– Estoy atascada aquí, soportando a sus clientes tocándome y diciéndome cosas horribles.

Freyr alzó una ceja –¿Y por qué odias a tu tía tanto? Bueno, no se portó muy amable, y quizá fue algo imprudente, pero deben haber más motivos ¿no?

El rostro de Svana cambió de manifestar tristeza a asco y enojo. –Ella es repulsiva, se toma su devoción a Dibella muy en serio. ¿Sabías que se acostó con tres hombres diferentes en menos de un mes? ¿Qué clase de mujer hace eso?

–Wow... Nop, definitivamente no sabía eso. –Freyr se quedó con la boca abierta unos momentos.

La señorita apretó los dientes –Por una vez me gustaría verla retorcerse como skeever, en vergüenza, quiero restregarle eso.

–Debe haber una manera de hacer eso –Freyr dijo con picardía.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? –Svana no parecía muy convencida.

–Ah... No sé, tú la conoces mucho mejor que yo –el sangre de dragón se encogió de hombros.

Luego de pensar unos momentos, la mujer tuvo una epifanía. Del gusto tomó al rubio de los hombros –¡Sí! ¡Eso!

Freyr cambió su expresión facial para corresponder al de Svana –¡Síii! ¿Quéee? –de inmediato hizo clara su confusión.

–Mira, luego de hacer el amor, ella les regala a sus compañeros una muestra de aprecio llamada "Marca de Dibella". Si la confrontas con esas marcas, estará tan, pero tan avergonzada que bueno... –sacudió vigorosamente al hombre frente a ella– ¡No sé qué podría hacer!

–Sí, claro –el guerrero se encontraba levemente mareado por la sacudida– Yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

Recibió otra sacudida –¡Esto será genial!– exclamó Svana.

Gentilmente Freyr tomó las manos de la mujer y las quitó de sus hombros, se veía delicada la muchacha, pero gozaba de fuerza.

–¡Oh! Lo siento –Svana no podía ocultar su algarabía–. Bueno, debes conseguir las marcas de Dibella de Bolli, Hofgrir e Indaryn. No sé cómo lo vas a lograr pero has tu mejor intento.

Freyr miró hacia arriba unos segundos, tomando nota mental –Ok, de acuerdo.

–Confronta a Haelga con ellos y el resto saldrá solo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Freyr acompañó por unos pocos metros a la dama hasta la puerta del albergue. Antes de entrar, Svana aclaró –Por favor, trata de obtener las marcas sin violencia, no quiero responsabilizarme de sus muertes... o la tuya.

El rubio guiñó un ojo –Descuida –con su mente despejada de pensamientos predatorios, regresó a su domicilio.

Al mediodía siguiente, luego de un buen desayuno preparado por "Lydia 2", el señor de los vampiros Freyr, empezó con la búsqueda de aquellos tres hombres.

Primero se encontró con Bolli, el caritativo pescador y mercader.

–Hola, gracias por llevar el tratado comercial a Markart –el comerciante saludó.

–No fue nada –respondió Freyr– Y ya que hablamos de agradecimientos y compañerismo, mi estimado Bolli, me enteré que Haelga te regaló una Marca de Dibella. La necesito.

La simpatía del sujeto cambió a hostilidad en un instante –No sé de qué me estás hablando, jamás me acosté con nadie que no fuera mi querida esposa.

Freyr alzó un dedo –¡Ojojo! ¿Acaso mencioné algo de que te acostaste con ella?

Al poder sentir el pulso cardíaco de los seres vivos a su alrededor, el sangre de dragón se dio cuenta que Bolli se sintió acorralado.

–No... No sé de qué estás hablando.

Freyr, en un gesto amigable, rodeó con su brazo los hombros del mercader. –Oh vamos, si me lo entregas, nadie, y te lo juro por mi preciosa alma, se va a enterar de esto.

Bolli suspiró, y luego de hurgar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacó el pequeño objeto y se lo entregó. No sin antes quitar el brazo del otro hombre de encima. –Solo fue una noche, ¿ok? Además, pienso que le puso algo a mi bebida, no he ido a su albergue desde entonces. Toma esa maldita cosa, ya no quiero saber nada de esto.

–Gracias –Freyr dijo, y restregó la marca sobre su pálida mejilla– Oh, está calientito.

–Largo de mi vista –el pescador gruñó.

–Soy un hombre muy ocupado. ¿Necesitas algo o puedo volver a trabajar? –El elfo oscuro Indaryn se dirigió al joven guerrero como si se tratase de un skeever con sarna.

–Bueno, ya que estás tan ocupado en tus cansadas labores de capataz, seré breve –El rubio puso mano en su cintura– Haelga te obsequió una Marca de Dibella por jugar a "las escondidas" contigo. La necesito.

–¡Muchacho insolente ¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esa acusación?!

Freyr optó por reciclar su argumento usado anteriormente. –Oh, Indaryn, si me lo entregaras nadie tendría por qué enterarse.

–No sé de qué estás hablando. Ahora, si no vas a comprar algo te sugiero que te marches –el elfo cruzó los brazos.

–¿Comprar, eh? –El vampiro se acercó al aparador donde uno de los empleados se encargaba de vender el aguamiel Espino Negro y colocó la cantidad de septims exacta para una botella. –Voy a llevar un aguamiel si eres tan amable.

Ungrien, el vendedor, colocó en la superficie de madera el recipiente y tomó el efectivo. Freyr retiró el corcho, tomó un largo sorbo, y dijo en voz alta –Oh está más bueno que en otras ocasiones ¿Haelga te enseñó alguna receta nueva, Indaryn?

Las miradas de todos en la tienda se enfocaron en el hombre de piel gris, el cual tragó saliva.

Luego de tomar otro enorme sorbo, Freyr agitó su dedo índice –Hmm... Había oído que las mejores cosas se preparan con amor, ahora compruebo que es cierto.

Ungrien, un elfo de bosque bastante joven, rió –¿De qué estás hablando?

El guerrero, sintiendo los efectos del alcohol, se recargó en el aparador y le hizo una seña al caballero para que se acercara –Entre tú y yo, me gustaría que supieras que tu amado jefe... –Alzó la voz y señaló con total desfachatez al Indaryn– ¡Sí, ese señor de allá! Le gustan los caramelos de nuez chupados. ¿Sabes qué quiero decir? –El bosmer negó con la cabeza.

–Bueno, sin metáforas, él estuvo... –Freyr no pudo terminar la frase, pues el capataz lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la bodega.

–Tú ganas, maldito. –Indaryn se arrancó del cuello la marca que colgaba de una delgada cadena de oro, oculta debajo de su ropa– Sólo cállate, si los demás se enteran que dormí con ella perderé el respeto de todos en la licorería. – Con un golpe colocó el objeto en el pecho del nórdico, el cual lo tomó.

–Mis labios están sellados. Pero ¿era tan difícil? –Sin perder su aspecto relajado, el sangre de dragón agregó sal a la herida.

–Largo, o llamaré a los guardias –el capataz señaló con su dedo índice largo y delgado la salida.

Freyr asintió, pasó de largo las instalaciones y abrió la puerta.

–¡Vuelve cuando quieras! –El elfo de bosque expresó.

Freyr, en respuesta, alzó la botella y la sacudió levemente, al momento de salir.

Los empleados en la refinería pasaron del silencio a una oleada de risotadas, hasta que Indaryn se hizo presente.

–¿De qué se ríen ustedes? ¡A trabajar! –el jefe ordenó antes de volver algo apenado a las bodegas.

–S... Sí, señor –el vendedor acató haciendo lo posible por no reír de nuevo.

Ya iban dos, sólo quedaba una pendiente. No sería difícil encontrar al tercer amante, pues era quien se encargaba de los establos.

_–Solo espero no que envenene a Evelyn luego de esto_ –Freyr temió por el bienestar de su yegua.

Encontró entonces a Hofgrir, quien se encontraba colocando herraduras en los cascos de uno de sus caballos.

–Hey Hofgrir ¿Cómo te va?

–Estoy ocupado –contestó el señor–, así que si me quieres decir algo que sea rápido.

_–Ja, resulta que todo el mundo está ocupado hoy_ –pensó el vampiro–. Muy bien, estoy en la caza de unos objetos muy peculiares para mi colección, Hofgrir. Y estoy seguro que tú posees la pieza que me falta.

–¿Ah? el encargado de los establos soltó la pata del animal, alzando una ceja.

–Sí, un objeto pequeño, idéntico a este –Freyr abrió su mano mostrando la marca que había conseguido de Bolli.

–Jamás he visto una cosa como esa –el hombre frunció el ceño, pero su gesto no engaño a los sentidos extrasensoriales del Dovahkiin– ni siquiera sé a qué te refieres.

Bien, tenía que realizar otra labor de convencimiento y se le estaban agotando las ideas. Freyr miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que el Hofgrir fue lo suficientemente descuidado como para dejar su preciada marca tirada sobre un montón de paja del establo. Sin dudarlo, se introdujo en la caballeriza y tomó la pieza mientras recibía unos coletazos equinos, cortesía de su propia yegua.

–Evelyn, basta –el sangre de dragón escupió lo que parecían ser pelos de caballo.

–¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo? –Hofgrir, colocó sus manos en su cintura, pretendiendo intimidar.

–No, me tengo que retirar... Ciao, como dirían los Bretones –con una mano tras su espalda y cuidando de estar viendo siempre en dirección del cuidador, volvió al interior de las murallas de Riften.

–Fenómeno –susurró el hombre antes de continuar con su trabajo.

Eso estuvo muy fácil. Solo quedaba hacer la confrontación final.

* * *

**Nota aclaratoria:** _"¿Ciao? Nunca hé oído a un Bretón decir eso"_ Tienes toda la razón, eso lo agregué yo. Y es que los Bretones, debido a sus nombres y algunos aspectos culturales, se asume que están basados en los italianos, así como los Imperiales lo están de los romanos, los Nórdicos de los escandinavos y los Guardias Rojos de las personas que habitan el Medio Oriente.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo tres: Una oferta que no podrás rechazar.**

Con las Marcas de Dibella en su puño, se acercó una vez más a esa despreciable mujer dueña del albergue.

–¿Otra vez tú? ¿Vienes a golpear a mis clientes y a hacerte el héroe? –Haelga barrió con la mirada al joven.

–Oh no, vengo a enmendar mi cruel falta, si tú me lo permites –Freyr alzó dos veces su ceja derecha.

–¿Ah sí? –Haelga se mostró algo emocionada. Pensaba que el caballero se le estaba insinuando, por lo que su ego había sido acariciado al sentirse deseada–. ¿Y cómo piensas... Pagar tu pequeña penalización?

–Ah, devolviéndote algo que es tuyo, por supuesto. –Azotó su mano contra la mesa, y al quitarla reveló tres Marcas de Dibella.

Haelga quedó estática, parecía una estatua detallada de cera.

Svana, quien se encontraba observando todo desde la seguridad de las mesas, miró confundida a Freyr, éste alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba para decir que él tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

–No... Tengo... Idea de qué estás hablando. –La rubia dijo al salir de su trance. Svana se quedó boquiabierta e irritada por la hipocresía de su tía.

–Dioses ¿acaso esa es la frase del día? –Freyr se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, no pudiendo evitar sentirse molesto.

–Mira, no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que esas cosas son mías, no sé dónde las obtuviste y no me importa –la mujer sabía actuar, pero eso no iba a engañar a Freyr, sobre todo porque ya contaba con las evidencias que le confirmaban lo contrario.

–Ajá, alguien con una estatua de 70 centímetros de altura de Dibella en su recepción no sabe lo que son las Marcas de Dibella. Oh sí, suena legítimo –el joven expresó con sarcasmo.

–¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? –Haelga miró desafiante al hombre frente a ella.

–Haelga, querida –Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó con las comisuras de la boca del caballero–. No puedes esconder que has estado practicando tus finas artes Dibellianas con algunos señores de este lugar. No le diré a nadie, pero a cambio te pido un poco más de respeto y consideración para tu sobrina.

–Debes estar borracho, tu aliento apesta a licor –la dueña del albergue siseó. La reacción del vampiro fue exhalar en su mano y olerla, admitió que tenía razón–. Si no tienes más acusaciones baratas e injustas qué hacerme, sabes dónde están las puertas. Procura no golpearte el trasero al cerrar.

Freyr asintió apretando sus labios en una línea delgada y plana. Giró a su derecha y abandonó la recepción.

–Estuvo cerca –Haelga dijo con alivio para sí misma, tomó las marcas y las guardó en uno de los paneles de su mueble. Quizá encuentre otros dueños para ellas.

–¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –Una voz masculina se escuchó detrás de ella. Cuando giró, notó que Freyr no se había ido, al contrario, logró escabullirse detrás de ella y tomar de su bolsa una hoja de papel.

–¡¿Cómo?! –los ojos de la mujer estaban abiertos como platos. El terror se apoderó de ella cuando el joven desdobló la hoja y comenzó a leer su contenido.

–_"Mi dulce Haelga"_ Qué tierno –el sangre de dragón evadió un par de intentos de la mujer de arrebatarle la pieza de papel–._ "La noche pasada fue la más maravillosa de mi vida"_ –rodeó corriendo el mueble de madera, huyendo de la fúrica mujer–. _"Las cosas que me enseñaste... las cosas que hicimos... Nunca hubiera soñado que eso fuera posible"_.

Todos en el área aullaron. Haelga se prendió del brazo del joven intentando bajarlo para acceder a su carta, sólo para que Freyr cambiara el papel de mano y usara el brazo invadido para mantenerla alejada.

–_"Quién hubiera sabido que alguien pudiera manipular su cuerpo de tal forma vistiendo botas Daédricas"_ ¡Oh! Debes decirme dónde las conseguiste.

Svana se mordía las uñas, aguantándose la risa, aunque el resto de los presentes lo hacían de forma abierta. El ver a su tía desesperada y casi histérica, era oro puro.

–¡Pagarás por esto! –la rubia cerró su mano en un puño y tiró un golpe, los rápidos reflejos del muchacho le permitieron esquivarlo con mucha facilidad. En un momento, comenzó una persecución alrededor de las mesas.

_–"Eres toda una maestra de las artes Dibellianas mi amor"_ –el vampiro movió su cabeza a un lado para evitar que un tarro se estrellara contra su cabeza. Se movió velozmente a otra esquina–._ "Doy crédito a tu religión"_ Yo también.

Haelga estaba roja como un tomate debido a la ira y el bochorno, llegó al grado de saltar sobre una de las mesas para taclear al guerrero, tirando comida y vajilla por doquier. Una vez más, su intento fue en vano.

A una distancia segura, Freyr se sentó a lado de Wujeeta, la abrazó con su brazo derecho y le acercó la carta. –No alcanzo a leer esto ¿me ayuda usted con sus preciosos ojos argonianos?

Wujeeta, halagada, continuó con la peculiar lectura, con su voz ronca y siseante– _"Tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo pronto..."_.

–Una revancha ¿eh? –Freyr saludó a distancia a Haelga, quien ya se había rendido en su cacería.

La anciana argoniana continuó _–"Pero la próxima vez, permíteme llevar la trucha. Tu amante secreto"_.

El ambiente se sumió en una marea de chiflidos, gritos y golpeteos en las mesas, producto de todos los clientes excepto de Freyr, Wujeeta, quien recibía un apapacho del antes mencionado y Svana, quien finalmente rió sin tapujos mientras aplaudía.

–Bueno se diviertieron un rato ¿no? ¿Fue gracioso? –la propietaria hizo guardar silencio a todos en el recinto–. A ver qué hacen bola de borrachos santurrones si me veo obligada a cerrar este lugar por culpa de ustedes.

–Aquí nadie te está reprochando nada... –Grelka refunfuñó– Zorra –agregó en volumen bajo para que Haelga no la escuchara.

Varios admitieron que sin Haelga y su albergue no tendrían donde quedarse.

–Relájate Haelga, esto no saldrá de aquí ¿cierto muchachos? –Niluva Hlaalu comentó.

–Aye –los demás respondieron.

–Pero, reconsiderarás mi oferta ¿verdad? –Freyr preguntó.

–Sí, como sea. Solo quiero que te mantengas lejos de mí y mi negocio –la dueña del establecimiento respondió.

–Ow ¿por qué? no me la había pasado tan bien aquí en mucho tiempo. –Wujeeta se quejó, apuntando con la mirada al caballero a su lado.

–Usted sí sabe madam –Freyr señaló a la mujer con ambas manos–. Pero este ambiente es un poco... Hmm... Intenso para mí –se levantó de su asiento y se trasladó a la salida–. Estaré unos cuantos días más rondando por aquí, si es que quieren charlar y beber un rato. ¡Buenas noches a todos! –Dijo antes de salir.

Los demás respondieron cada quién a su manera a la despedida y continuaron con su fiesta.

–Svana ¿puedes ir a mi alcoba un momento? Haelga solicitó con calma.

–Sí –la joven, nerviosa, dejó su asiento, caminó y entro a la habitación. Haelga, quien iba detrás de ella cerró la puerta.

–Svana ¿tú le dijiste a ese hombre que hiciera lo que hizo hoy?

–No, tía Haelga –la camarera mintió– tal vez hizo eso por lo que vio ayer en la tarde.

–Bueno, eso ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho está –la rubia miró directamente a los ojos de la señorita–. Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

Svana sintió como si una ráfaga de aire helado se colara por su vestido y recorriera su columna vertebral –Dime.

–¿En serio te trato tan mal? – la señora alzó el entrecejo, consternada.

–Grrr maldita sensación ¡ya vete! –Freyr deambulaba por su vivienda a altas horas de la noche, luchando una vez más con su colosal antojo de hemoglobina. En un intento desesperado, tomó un tomate, le clavó viciosamente los colmillos y comenzó a chupar el dulce jugo que guardaba el alimento en su interior. No era lo mismo, pero servía para alivianar la tensión. Tal vez debería intentar morder carne fresca de venado.

Unos golpes leves en su puerta resonaron.

–Efsta ien Iona, yo afbro –el muchacho se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

–Hola –se trataba de Svana, quien sostenía un enorme escudo enano en sus manos–. Ah...

Freyr dejó de morder el fruto y lo lanzó a la chimenea –Hola ¿en que te puedo ayudar? .

La muchacha rió como una colegiala –Lamento llegar a esta hora, solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste.

–¿Quieres decir que funcionó? –Freyr se entusiasmó.

–Bueno, sí, al menos mi tía acordó en no dejarme con todos los quehaceres, e intervendrá cuando algún desgraciado quiera pasarse de la raya conmigo. –Extendió los brazos con algo de esfuerzo para acercarle el pesado escudo al caballero–. Quiero que te quedes con él, era de mi padre, pero creo que estará mejor contigo.

–¡Oh, gracias! Me será muy útil –el sangre de dragón recibió con mucho gusto la pieza de armadura.

–Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a la cama. Hasta mañana –luego de eso, la contenta muchacha regresó al albergue donde vivía.

El Dovahkiin cerró la puerta. Eran interesantes las cosas que podía recibir como muestra de agradecimiento. Complacido, dejó cuidadosamente el escudo a lado de su cama antes de recostarse y perder su vista en la madera del techo.

Cruzó por su cabeza la idea de hacer un cuarto de trofeos en el caso de construir su propio hogar a su gusto, donde guardaría con aprecio su preciada colección de artefactos adquiridos por sus buenas acciones. Aunque dichos objetos, no se comparaban con la sensación de regocijo que llenaba su corazón, al saber que había mejorado aunque fuese un poco la vida de alguien.

Eso y los bollos dulces, los adoraba.

_Fin._

* * *

**Nota final: **Y ¡Corte! Han sido tres historias publicadas en menos de dos meses, ando con todo. Muy bien, se despide de ustedes su servidora, agradeciendo su tiempo y atención, y esperando que hayan disfrutado este fic. Recuerden, si desean comentar algo al respecto no duden en dejar un review. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
